


Moles

by haru_tiredash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically a hot makeout session with Levi., Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), OOC Levi., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not a smut i swear.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_tiredash/pseuds/haru_tiredash
Summary: Levi loves every inch of your body , including your moles.A toothy fluff that's gonna give you a toothache
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Moles

Levi stared at your figure leaning against the headboard with a book in your hand, those round rose gold glasses of yours sat low on your nose

  


He drank in your appearance , you were wearing his black old shirt which even looked big on him making you shrink in it , he could see your exposed milky thighs since you only wore panties under the shirt.

  


  
You had your captivating legs draped over another to which he gratefully devour in  
He fought back the urge to pull away the strand of hair that was loose from your bun.

  


"Oh Levi , you scared me for a second.Why are you standing at the door ? "

  


Your attention was fully on him as you took off those glasses and placed them carefully on the bed stand along with the book you were reading a while ago.

  


  


"I was just enjoying the art , love. " he replied , a slight smirk dancing on his lips as he approached the bed.

  


"Hard day at work ? " you asked as you crawled closer to him and sank in his warm embrace.

  


Levi almost melt into your embrace as he wrapped his hands around your waist , pulling you on his lap.

  


He rest his lips on the place where your neck and shoulder meets , the scent of your shampoo hitting his nostrils as he calmed himself with your sweet scent.

  


" Doesn't matter now.You're here. " he mumbled against your skin.

  


"You're unusually clingy today not that I'm complaining. " you chuckled softly , stroking his raven hair in a comforting manner.

  


  


  


Levi knew he was beyond lucky to have you in his arms.You were caring , gentle and understanding , of all the good things he did not possess. He was rude , crass and rough.  
But he does love you and alot.

  


He hasn't been paying enough attention to you for the past few days due to shitty eyebrows ahem his superior slash friend, Erwin putting loads of paperwork on him leading him to spend his time on the shitty desk when he should be holding you in his arms and cuddling you.

  


Now that Erwin had given him a day off , he knew better than anything to shower you with love.Despite him being busy and all, you did not even complain one bit , instead making sure that he was taking his meals on time and getting enough sleep and boy you just made him love you even more , if it's even possible.

  


When Hanji told him that he was a lucky man to have you , Levi agreed with her for the first time in their long-term friendship.

  


  


  
" Are you hungry ? I will heat up dinner for you." you started off , removing the hair that was covering his face and stared into his steel blue orbs with those doe eyes of yours.

  


Levi shook his head and held your hand that was caressing his hair and his lips slightly tugged upwards when it felt too small in his.

  


"Baby , how many moles do you have ? " 

  


You pulled yourself from him and cocked your head to the side , confusion written on your face which Levi thought it was one of those adorable habits of yours.

  


" Why do you ask ? " 

  


" Mmm , just curious. " he stated as he started leaving small kisses on the side of your neck.  
His rough calloused fingers twirling and dancing along with your soft , delicate ones.

  


" Five , I think " you paused. " Oh it's six , I keep forgetting this one on my ring finger." you said as you lifted the hand that Levi held in his and showed him your mole on the rim of your ring finger.

  


  


  


Wordlessly , he placed his lips on the place where your mole was.  
You held back a surprised gasp when he did , your eyes widened at his sudden behaviour.

  


"Let me take care of you today , love. " he said as he moved to your hand , the area below your wrist.He noticed how soft your hand was and ohh how smooth it was too.

  


  


You let him dive into the crook of your neck , the area where your neck and shoulder meet.

  


He softly kissed the mole there and travelled up your neck , smoothing you with soft kisses.

  


  
" Le-Levi- ! " you attempted to form coherent words but him sucking on that particular spot on your collarbone wasn't helping at all.

  
" Words , doll " Levi looked up to you from your neck , staring lovingly into those doe eyes of yours which were clouded with pleasure.

  


"Too-too much.I can't- " you tightly gripped your hold on Levi's expensive white dresshirt.You were sure it's wrinkled by now.

  
"Hmm..do you want me to stop , doll ? "  
Levi pulled himself from your neck , fingers lifting up your chin to look at his steel blue eyes.

  


  
Oh Levi was enjoying a bit too much of your pretty face shaded with all sorts of red as he was the only one able to do these things to you.

  


  
" No , please-please don't stop " your breathing was becoming shallow as you let out hitching breaths from the immense pleasure.

  
You were now straddling him , legs wrapped around his waist like a sturdy rope.

  


  


Levi pulled you much closer to him , your chest fully touching him and you could perfectly feel the outline and the broadness of his chest. He kept grasping your small waist , softly drawing small patterns of circles.

  


  
Your breathing slowly turned normal as Levi planted a kiss on your temple where your another mole was.

  


His fingers stroked your soft locks , making a few strands of your hair falling out of place.  
He nuzzled his nose into your silky hair , his mouth just beside your ear because you could feel his warm breath hitting your locks.

  


  


" I love you , believe me , I don't say it enough but-" he paused , pressing his lips onto the left side of your forehead , an everyday action he does before he leaves for work.   
" I do love you , so fucking much. I wouldn't trade you for anything , baby "

  


  


You lifted your gaze to meet his , staring lovingly into those steel blue eyes you fell in love with 4 years ago.   
"I love you too, Levi more than anything. "   
you whispered , kissing him slowly but with full of love , adoration , just for him , just for Levi Ackerman.

  


  


  


"I'm assuming you know where my last   
mole is " you smiled teasingly , your lips full as if inviting him to kiss them again , passionately.

  


  
Levi growled at your tease , his eyes turning hazy and dark.

  


  


He laid you down on your back and positioned himself between your legs.He slowly lifted the tshirt that was covering your bare flesh , your black lacy panties came into his view , his favourite.He moaned deeply at the sight uncovered before him.

  


  


His long , calloused fingers tugged at the hem of your panties , sliding down the part of the fabric which covered your mole.

  


He intentionally sucked on the area of the mole , leaving you a moaning mess.

  


Your hands found the way to his hair , trying not to grip too hard on him but him increasing the pressure was making it hard.

  


  


He trailed sloppy wet kisses along your inner thigh which was dangerously getting nearer to your private area.

  


  
Just before he could get closer , a sudden ring from the phone cut him off with a jolt.

  


  
He clicked his tongue and spat out not so pleasant profanities.He could decline but it just had to ruin the moment.

  


  


" What in the fuck- "

  


  
"There's an error in a paperwork you signed earlier.I need you here to recheck and sign it again. " 

  


  


The phone line went dead after the person said whatever he needed to , leaving Levi frustrated and dissatisfied.

  


  
"Who was that ? " you voiced out , looking at him with a hint of worry and curiosity.

  
"Shitty Eyebrows. He wants me at the office to sign some shit " Levi grumbled, putting on his black blazer , not noticing his wrinkled white dresshirt you gripped hard on.

  
" It's fine , honey. I'll wait for you but you haven't had dinner yet. " 

  


Looking at him with those worry laced eyes , he felt his pump up anger evaporating that wasn't even intended to you in the first place.

  
The side of his lips tugged upwards : **_he truly is lucky._**

  


  
He pulled you into his embrace , planting a kiss to the top of your head , "Don't sweat about it , baby.I can handle that , m'kay? Be right back " he murmured against your skin before getting off the bed and walking out of your shared bedroom.

  


  
He closed the door behind him and smiled geniuely.

  


**_Maybe , he should stop taking so much time to put a ring on your finger_ **

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Never did I imagine myself literally writing a detailed makeout session.Please go easy on me haha.This is my first-time posting on AO3.
> 
> I'm deeply sorry if you were triggered by the characteristics I used.


End file.
